oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
John Sergeant
John Sergeant is a Pennsylvania-born Connecticut politician who served six terms as Connecticut's Junior Senator under the New Deal Alliance banner. He was one of the more conservative voices among the NDA Senate delegation. Following the July 2017 reset and transition from POWER II to POWER III, Sergeant was known as Thomas Edison and joined the successor to the NDA, the reestablished Democratic Party. Early Life Sergeant was born in 1779 in Philadelphia. He began a law career, graduating from Princeton College and serving as Philadephia Attorney General. He was elected as a Federalist to fill a vacancy in the House of Representatives, in which he served from 1815 to 1823. He later became general counsel to the Second Bank of the United States and served as running mate to Henry Clay in the Election of 1832.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Sergeant_(politician) Suffice to say, he was a (((globalist))) before it became an alt-right snarlword. He retired from public life after the election, and despite being considered as the VP nominee at the 1844 Whig Convention, he was not selected. He passed away in 1852. Early Political Career Sergeant rose from the grave in May 2017 and returned to politics in his native Pennsylvania, first as an independent, and later as a member of the NDA. He clicked buttons to see what they would do and consequently entered the gubernatorial race against Republican Benjamin Butler with little chance of victory. He lost without gaining more than 15% of the vote. For his next move, he considered joining the Republican Party, but settled on the smaller New Deal Alliance. He agreed to move to Connecticut and stand for office there, where he was elected senator in late May. He has since consistently fought to rein in irresponsible spending and constrain tax increases, while also supporting an increased role for the government in the provision of healthcare. He is a civil libertarian on most social issues. Senate Career (POWER II) Sergeant introduced the Social Security Protection Acthttp://oppressive.games/power/bill.php?bill=1135 (S.9730: Social Security Protection Act), which was one of three competing bills to reform Social Security during the May-June 2017 National Debt Crisis. Sergeant's bill would have means-tested Social Security and raised the retirement age; two other proposals by Republicans were made to privatize or abolish the program entirely. S.9730 passed the Senate, but Social Security was later abolished in a largely party line vote during the austerity period of June 2017. He later introduced a bill to significantly reduce the estate tax,http://oppressive.games/power/bill.php?bill=1147 (S.2562: Estate Tax Fairness Act) and another to allow states to decide whether or not to employ capital punishment.http://oppressive.games/power/bill.php?bill=1176 (S.3149: Death Penalty Devolution Act) The first bill was passed into law; the second failed. Two subsequent bills he introduced, a balanced budget constitutional amendment and a negative income tax, also failed to pass. Beginnings of POWER III On July 3rd, 2017, Sergeant and the atoms composing him were obliterated along with the rest of the universe as Rumsod conducted a reset. He was reborn from the ether later that day as renowned American inventor Thomas Edison and joined the successor to the NDA, the Democratic Party, once again running for Senator of Connecticut. References Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:New Deal Alliance politicians